Traditional online advertising campaigns may involve the display of electronic advertisements on devices such as computers and mobile phones. Selecting an electronic advertisement can display additional information regarding the advertisement, such as a web page, information collection form, product information, or phone number that the user can call for more information.
With some online advertising campaigns, the advertiser may wish to collect information regarding the user. The advertiser may wish to collect information so that the advertiser can contact the user at a later time or market a specific product or service to the user. However, in some situations, contacting the user directly may be problematic. For example, the user may be listed on a do-not-call list thus prohibiting the advertiser from calling the user. In this situation, the potential lead may have little, or no, value to the advertiser.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to managing online advertising campaigns.